issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Independence Port
|Zone Name=Independence Port |Splash Image=Splash_IndependencePort.jpg |Zone Map=Map_IndependencePort.jpg |Width=83 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=22-29 |Trainer=Aurora Borealis |Task Force Contact=Jane Hallaway (Respec), Sister Psyche, Admiral Sutter, Statesman |Event=Ghost Ship, Lusca |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Authority II, III, Historian II, Researcher III |Day Jobs= , , , , , , |Enemies=5th Column, Council, Devouring Earth, Family, Tsoo |Connecting Zones=Brickstown, Croatoa, Founders' Falls, Kings Row, Skyway City, Striga Isle, Steel Canyon, Talos Island, Terra Volta |Lines=Paragon City Monorail Smuggler's Ship |VidiotMaps File=independence_port }} __toc__ Overview Port of industry, port of corruption... The roots of Independence Port go all the way back to the founding of Paragon City. As Paragon City continued to grow, Independence Port stood proudly as the premiere point of commerce on the eastern coast of the United States. This is the location where Atlas and several other heroes gave their lives in World War II when the 5th Column attempted to invade. In the middle of the zone lies Valor Bridge, once a symbol of sacrifice, now a ravaged memory. Sadly, since Terra Volta has been overrun, Valor Bridge has become a no man's land filled with abandoned vehicles, transport containers and constant battles between the Tsoo, 5th Column and The Family. The battle to keep the peace in this once-prosperous area is ongoing and will certainly require the attention of many Heroes to prevent Independence Port from becoming the latest part of Paragon City to fall to the forces of villainy. Contacts Task Force Contacts * Admiral Sutter * Sister Psyche * Jane Hallaway Respecification Contact * Calvin Scott (No longer available since Issue 4) * Statesman Trainers * Aurora Borealis Police Band Contacts * Detective Davids * Detective Hutchinson Regular Contacts * Amanda Loomis * Ashwin Lannister * Christine Lansdale * Collin Larson * Dennis Ewell * Dr. Cheng * Georgia Fields * Jake Kim * Justin Greene * Justine Kelly * Kevin Cordell * Kirsten Woods * Laura Brunetti * Lauren (Icon tailor) * Laurie Pennington * Lorenzo Tate * Melanie Peebles * Oswald Cuthbert * Rondel Jackson * Wilma Peterson * Wilson Eziquerra Notable NPCs * Independence Port Security Chief * Terra Volta Security Chief * Wanda Travis Zone Events * Lusca the Octopus, can spawn in Justice Quay, near the Brickstown gate, or in Liberty Quay, either west or south of Power Island. * The Ghost Ship, Moraine, occasionally travels through the zone. Neighborhoods * Bell Medical Center (Green) (Music) * Bell Point (Yellow - Level 20-23) (Music) * Crey Cove (Yellow - Level 20-25) (Music) * Industry Pier (Orange - Level 23-28) (Music) * Justice Quay (Red - Level 27-29) (Music) * Liberty Quay (Red - Level 25-30) (Music) * Patriot Wharf (Orange - Level 23-28) (Music) * Power Island (Orange - Level 23-28) (Music) * Steel Pier (Orange - Level 20-26) (Music) * Valor Bridge (Orange - Level 23-28) (Music) * Wave Landing (Yellow - Level 20-23) (Music) Exploration Badges Historical Plaques * 2 Authority Badge monuments * Researcher Badge monument * Historian Badge monument Day Jobs ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Stores * Biotechnix (mutation store) * Deimos Innovations (science store) * E arch Industries (technology store) * Freedom Corps Special Forces (training store) * Future Dynamics (natural store) * Icon (tailor) * Pandora's Box (magic store) Transfer Points * The Paragon City Monorail has a station here. * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Brickstown, Steel Canyon and Kings Row. * The entrance to Terra Volta is on Power Island in the center of the zone. * There is a Smuggler's Ship to Striga Isle and Talos Island. * The Independence Port Beacon location is , on the west side of the building just west of the Hospital. * Submariner Janus is docked in Industry Pier and will transport Vigilantes and Rogues to Sharkhead Isle. Villain Groups * * * * * Individual Freakshow and Sky Raiders can occasionally be found negotiating with Council or the Family. External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Independence Port Category:Hero City Zones Category:Hero Zones